Escapade Et Sentiments
by Encens
Summary: Shouto a désormais 22 ans , il travail pour l'agence de son père avec Momo , ce dernier les envois le représenter lors d'un gala , un voyage qui va s'annoncer tumultueux , où les deux vont prendre conscience de la nature des sentiments qui les lient véritablement ...
1. Chapter 1

Six années s'était écoulés depuis le début du lycée , ils étaient diplômés , vingtenaires et Héros émérites , cette promotion de Yuei avait marqué les esprits , tant par les nombreux talents qu'elle avait produits , que par les événements qui se sont dressé sur leurs route durant leurs formations , il était rare que de si jeunes apprentis ai été confronté à de tels dangers et surtout qu'ils s'en soit tiré avec presque autant d'aisance que des pros , Shouto avait particulièrement brillé , par son talents innée , son intelligence , sa maturité acquise grâce à ses bonnes fréquentations au lycée , bref la listes de ses qualité était encore longue , très longue , tout le monde s'attendais à ce que, une fois diplômé , il ouvre sa propre agence mais non , il avait choisis de continuer à apprendre auprès de son père , ce qui était étonnant vus les rapport peu cordiaux qu'il entretiennent , mais shouto savait qu'être un bon héros ça se construisais , ça s'apprenais , et qui de mieux pour lui apprendre que Endeavor , d'abord car ils partageaient presque le même alter , et puis il était fort et Shouto était assez humble et lucide pour le reconnaître , c'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé à effectuer des mission pour son agence

Quelques mois après son intégration Momo le rejoignit , Momo, il la connaissait bien , même plus que bien , durant leurs scolarité ils avaient fait équipe plusieurs fois , avec succès , ce n'était pas étonnent vu qu'ils avaient plusieurs choses en communs , deux héritiers de deux familles d'héros , deux alters puissant , une intelligence supérieurs à la moyenne , au-delà de ça , il s'était fortement liée d'amitié , elle était avec Midoriya les deux seuls amis qu'il considérait vraiment , ça avait commencé quand il s'était rendu compte de son problème de confiance en soit , au fur et à mesure des années il l'avait aidé a mieux utiliser son alter , se rendre compte de l'étendue de ses qualité et surtout du fait que c'est une leader née , de son côté il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir appris à utiliser son alter sans trop de dommages physiques et matériels , à affiner ses stratégies et surtout à s'apaiser et murir , car oui , si il a pu mettre de côté son passé et sa rancœur envers son père c'est uniquement grâce à elle et Midoriya .

Endeavor s'était rendu compte du potentiel du duo assez tôt, ensemble, ils était invisibles, rapide et efficace, ce qui eut pour conséquences de les mettre toujours en mission ensemble, ça l'arrangeait et ça les arrangeaient aussi, leurs métiers était stressant et dangereux , et avoir de la compagnie était réconfortant et agréable surtout la sienne pensa Shouto , en l'observant du coin de son œil de son bureau , quand ils n'était pas en mission , elle se faisais un plaisir de mettre de l'ordre dans l'agence , gérer les équipes et les emplois du temps etc , il aimait bien la regarder faire depuis son bureau , il y avait quelque chose de captivant dans sa façon de faire , sa manière de bouger , elle regardais toujours droit devant elle , fière et sur d'elle , son regard d'ailleurs était difficile à soutenir tans il était perçant et profond , mais il n'y avait pas que ça , Momo était une très belle femme , elle a toujours eu ce physique pin-up année 50 très féminin et tout en courbes , qu'elle accentuais avec des tenues près du corps et échancré , en bureau elle était toujours en tailleur , jupe droite , escarpin perché , et laissais toujours sur son passage un sillage de parfum boisé , elle avait cette longue chevelure noir corbeau qui descendais jusqu'à sa chute de rein , avec l'âge, elle a commencé à les lâcher , et ça lui allait plutôt bien , mais en même temps qu'est ce qui n'irait pas à Momo ? , elle faisais de temps en temps des photo-shoot pour des magazines , elle était à l'aise avec son corps et disons-le , absolument pas pudique , Shouto sourit a cette pensée , il était ironique de voir à quel point une personne aussi sérieuse que Momo puisse avoir si peu de pudeur sans même s'en rendre compte , mais voilà c'était elle et il l'appréciais comme ça , elle était indépendante , et libre .

Shouto était tellement occupé a énumérer les qualité de Momo qu'il ne remarqua même pas le ,fait qu'elle le dévisageait , sa voix l'appelant le fit soudainement sortir de sa torpeur .

-Shouto ? Appela momo , la voix interlocutrice

\- hein ? Euh oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

\- ton père vient de m'appeler il veut qu'on se présente sur le champ dans son bureau ça à l'air urgent ... dit-elle en le précédant à petites foulés dans le bureau de son père

Shouto la suivit, le pas accéléré tout en regardant ces cheveux se balancer frénétiquement de gauche à droite.

Il arrivèrent à la porte du bureau d'Endeavor , Momo toqua deux fois et entrât suivit de Shouto ,

Endeavor était attablé a son bureau, les point joint en-dessous de son menton , et les yeux fermés , il soupira , ouvrit les yeux , regarda Momo une seconde , puis shouto et puis se leva

-je viens de recevoir un appel du ministère de la défense, ils organisent un gala et une cérémonie de remise de prix pour le top cinq des héros de cet années , il marqua une pause , ce Dimanche, malheureusement je ne peux pas y assister, j'ai déjà accepté une mission qui me prendra les deux prochaines semaines , je veux que vous vous pressentiez en mon nom , vu que votre duo est le numéro deux de l'agence .

Momo accepta avec enthousiasme l'invitation, Shouto sourit et répondis qu'il n'avait de toute manière rien de prévu alors pourquoi pas ?

Endeavor plissa les yeux et sourit, il savais qu'il pouvait compter sur eux en toute circonstance, mais il se souvint d'un détail qui, il s'en doutait n'allait pas leurs faire plaisir.

-il y'as une petite chose que je voudrais vous dire avant que vous partiez, la ville qui accueille le Gala cette année , accueille aussi le plus grand festival de musique de monde , de ce fait les hôtels sont surbookés , ma secrétaire a dut faire des mains et des pieds pour vous trouver une chambre , et elle n'en a trouvé qu'une seule …

Un ange passa , Shouto écarquilla grand les yeux , Momo poussa un petit cri de surprise , tous deux avait compris ce que cette dernière information signifiait , il allait devoir vivre dans la même chambre pendant deux jours , se partager la même salle de bain , le même espace d'intimité et surtout le même lit , pendant deux jours . c'était une grande première pour les deux, certes ils étaient adultes, il se connaissaient, se faisaient confiance , et se respectaient , mais une telle situation était inédite et assez embarrassante pour les deux .

Endeavor les regarda prendre de discrètes couleurs et soupira, il savait que ça allait être délicat mais bon , il n'avait pas d'autres alternative , ils allaient faire avec

-Ce ne sera pas un problème monsieur , Shouto et moi avons déjà fait face a beaucoup de situations délicates, partager une chambre ne sera un soucis . dit Momo en regardant discrètement Shouto , et guettant sa réaction

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Shouto ?

-Si ça lui va alors je n'ai rien à redire , dis Shouto en détourant le regard vers la fenêtre , il s'attendais à ce que Momo proteste vu que c'etait une fille et par conséquent elle aimerais avoir un peu d'intimité mais apparemment ce n'était pas son cas du coup il pensais qu'il n'était pas en droit de parler .

\- Bien , dit Endeavor , vous partiez ce soir , Shouto tu peux prendre ma voiture, et passer prendre Momo , la ville est à peine a deux heures d'ici , le Gala aura lieu demain soir , vous profiterez de ce temps pour vous reposer et vous préparer , et n'oubliez pas que vous me représentez alors agissez autant que tels .

Les deux acquiescent d'un hochement de tête, saluèrent le patriarche et sortirent de son bureau, Shouto prévenu Momo qu'il allait passer la prendre dans deux heures, elle acquiesça et parti prendre l'ascenseur .

Shouto retourna a son bureau pensif, il s'était déjà retrouvé seul avec Momo , pour ne pas dire presque tout le temps , mais jamais dans un tel contexte , il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie , il regarda le ciel et soupira, décidément ce weekend end allait être particulier…


	2. Chapter 2

Shouto coupa le moteur de la voiture et descendit , il reposa son dos sur la portière de la voiture en croisant ses bras devant lui , il venait d'arriver devant la porte des Yoaoyorozus , dire que c'était une porte était un euphémisme , c'était immense , à croire que tout ce qui avait rapport avec Momo était démesuré , en parlant d'elle , elle venait de passer le pas de la porte , traînant deux grosses valises et son sac à main , Shouto lui dis en riant qu'il ne partait que pour deux jours dans un hôtel et non un mois dans la savane , elle lui répondit en boudant qu'elle avait apporté plusieurs tenues vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas le thème de la soirée ni le genre d'invités qu'y aurait …

-Quelques tenues.. , ça m'a l'air d'être toute ta garde-robe Momo.. lui répondit t-il toujours sur le ton de l'humour

-Tu exagères, moi au moins je prévois les choses, vu l'espace libre dans le coffre , je pense que tu as apporté un costard tout simple et des vêtements de rechange , je me trompe ? lui répondit – elle en constatant le contenu du coffre ouvert

-Gagné, je ne vais quand même pas m'embêter avec ça , ce n'est qu'un stupide Gala..

-Le plus important de l'année quand même , mais bon , j'ai une question à te poser au fait

-Oui ?

-Ça ne t'embête pas que ce soit moi qui conduis ? en route je suis assez stressé et ça me rassure d'être la conductrice.

-Pas le moins du monde Madame, dit'il en lui faisant une révérence et lui ouvrant la portière du côté conducteur.

-Toujours aussi gentleman Shoto , dit t-elle en s'asseyant sur son siège avec un léger rictus

-Bien sûr d'ailleurs je me doutais un peu que tu sois anxieuse sur la route, vu que tu es toujours en mouvement, être assise pendant deux heures doit être une vraie torture pour toi…

-Tu te moques encore de moi , dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

-Non pas du tout , c'est pour ça que je t'ai pris ceci avant de venir

Il lui tendit une boite de chocolats noirs et un gobelet contenant du liquide chaud, au parfum qui en émanait elle devina que c'était un Latte à la vanille, son préféré.

-il n'y a pas à dire , j'appréhendais ce trajet mais tu viens de le rendre beaucoup plus agréable que prévu , merci Shouto dit -elle en l'enlaçant alors qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle , Il lui rendit son étreinte , un peu surpris , ce n'était que du latte et des chocolats et c'était normal pour lui de faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien .

Momo démarra et entama la route qui menait à l'autoroute principale , elle conduisait assez doucement et de manière vigilante , bien sûr c'était Momo , Shouto regardait à travers la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait , en observant du coin de l'œil Momo , elle avait le regard fixe sur la route , elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux en un chignon brouillon pour avoir une meilleure visibilité , elle tenait fermement le volant des deux mains , on dirait qu'elle vient d'avoir son permis , pensât –il en souriant intérieurement , je vais éviter de lui dire ça elle va encore penser que je me moque d'elle .

Momo n'était pas dupe , elle avait bien remarqué les regards furtifs que lui jetait Shouto de temps à autre , elle sirotait son Latté doucement , appréciant la gout vanillé de celui-ci qui coulait dans sa gorge , elle n'avait jamais dit à shouto qu'elle avait un faible pour cette boissons , il a du le remarquer pensa-t-elle , Shouto avait beau l'air d'être un homme silencieux et taciturne, il était très attentif à son entourage , il ne ratait jamais une occasion pour venir en aide à ses proches ou leur faire plaisir , il maniait la glace mais il était d'une tendresse extrême , c'était quelque chose qu'elle admirait chez lui , ce sens observateur et altruiste , comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses , tiens se dit -elle intérieurement , on est presque habillés pareil .

Shouto portait une chemise blanche entrouverte légèrement sur sa clavicule , un jean Slim noir en bas et des bottines montantes en Dain couleur Camel , ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes et laissaient voir ses bras aussi musclés que fins , il était assez grand de taille ,il la dépassait d'une tête depuis le lycée , il avait cette carrure de jeune homme dynamique et sportif , sans pour autant être baraqué ou un monsieur muscles , quand il n'était habillé de sa combinaison ou de son costume de travail , il pouvait être assez élégant , il s'habillait simplement mais pas négligemment pour autant .il portait des lunettes de soleil de type aviateurs qui cachait ses yeux verrons , ses cheveux virevoltaient au vents.

Shouto était un bel homme, enfin elle l'avait toujours trouvé charmant et charismatique, mais depuis quelque temps elle commençait à se découvrir une attirance pour lui , elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment des sentiments , mais elle se sentait tellement bien en sa présence , elle la trouvait rassurante , il avait cette voix rauque et masculine tellement enveloppante , et puis ils avait tellement passé de temps ensemble qu'elle n'avait même plus besoin de parler avec lui pour se comprendre , le courant passait naturellement avec lui .

son physique était certes peu commun , d'ailleurs il avait refusé moult propositions de marques pour faire leurs publicité , la plupart avait pu se rabattre sur Katsuki , qui pouvait accepter n'importe quoi qui flattait son ego , c'est vrai que ce n'était pas le genre de shouto , beaucoup plus discret et secret , cette discrétion attisait la curiosité de tous les tabloïds du pays , à l'affût de n'importe quelle information croustillante pouvant alimenter la curiosité de ses groupies , on lui avait prêté à plusieurs reprises une relation avec elle , ils n'en avait jamais parlé mais Momo savait que ça l'agaçait que l'on parle de sa vie privée .

Elle jeta un regard vers lui et vit qu'il avait posé une jambe au-dessus de l'autre et tapotait frénétiquement sa main sur sa hanche.

-Ça va ? tu as l'air stressé le questionna-t-elle en relevant un sourcil vers lui

-Oui c'est juste que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de ce genre d'événements, en règle générale je n'aime pas les endroits bondés, et encore moins d'avoir une horde de gens qui me reluquent sans arrêt.. répondit-il

-Je te comprends, ce n'est pas évident mais crois-moi on s'y habitue malgré nous avec le temps

-tu as déjà assisté à des galas ?

-Bien sur mes parents en donnent un chaque année pour réunir des fonds d'aides aux démunis, du coup , je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une habituée , ça fait même deux ans que je les organise pour eux

-Y'a-t-il quelques choses que tu ne saches pas faire Yaoyoruzo Momo ? lui dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire

-Euuum .. elle fit mine de réfléchir et répondit par la négative en lui rendant son grand sourire

Il sourit et regarda droit devant lui, Momo attrapa sa main et la serra il se tourna et la vit lui faire un léger sourire de réconfort tout en lui chuchotant un « ne t'inquiète pas je serais là, je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle » il resserra ses mains autour de la sienne et la rapporta à ses lèvres en lui chuchotant « merci » .

Un frisson parcouru son dos suite au contact de sa peau avec ses lèvres, elle l'avait à peine senti, un effleurement, juste un contact furtif aura suffi à la mettre dans un état second, elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas faire paraître son déboussolement à Shouto qui avait toujours sa main droite au creux de ses points , de son côté il semblait apaisé par les mots de Momo , son anxiété avait complètement disparu , il chantonnait une chanson qui passait à la radio .

Momo reprit sa main et la remistsur le volant , ses joues étaient légèrement rosies mais rien d'alarmant , elle a eu un peu chaud , voilà c'était juste de la chaleur se dit -elle .

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombres , ils parlèrent du programme de la soirée , de leurs préférences alimentaires , Shouto lui avait confié qu'il espérait revoir Midoriya à cette cérémonie , Momo partageât son envie , Shouto mis le son de la radio à fond et encouragea Momo a chanter avec lui , le tube de l'été passait ( vous l'aurez deviné , Despacito ) il se mirent à mimer des pas de zouk ensemble , en riant la gorge déployé , le temps passa vite , trop vite pour les deux , ils étaient déjà arrivé aux portes de leurs hôtels .Shouto en parfait gentleman avait porté les deux valises de Momo jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel , et retourna chercher son petit sac de voyage , il les confie au bagagiste de l'hôtels que le réceptionniste chargea d'amener à leurs .. Suite ?

Les deux tiquèrent à l'entente de ce mot, le réceptionniste leur redit qu'ils logeaient bien dans une suite nuptiale.

\- Nuptiale ? Mon père avait dit qu'il ne restait qu'une chambre, lui dits Shouto un peu abasourdi

\- Oui Monsieur, la chambre s'avère être une suite nuptiale, nous espérons que vous apprécierez votre séjour parmi nous, lui répondit le réceptionniste en lui remettant les cartes d'accès de la suite .

\- veuillez me suivre leur dit le bagagiste avec un sourire .

Momo Et Shouto le suivirent silencieusement, Momo regardait le sol, elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils logent dans la même chambre, mais une suite spécialement conçue pour un couple c'était un peu too much . Shouto ressentait la même chose, il commençait à même à se douter que l'hôtel avait réservé spécialement cette suite, convaincu que lui et Momo étaient un couple , le regard plein de sous-entendus que lui avait jeté le réceptionniste le réconfortait dans cette idée mais bon c'était soit ça soit ils dormaient dans la voiture de son père , et connaissant les habitudes de haute bourgeoisie de sa partenaire ce n'était même pas une option .

Le bagagiste ouvrit la porte de la suite , entra , déposa leurs bagages et sortis les laissant découvrir leur demeure éphémère .

La suite était immense, tout en marbre blanc, un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu, des bougies parfumées étaient posées dans tous les recoins de la suite, des pétales de roses de couleur rouge et blanche formaient des cœurs au sol et au-dessus du lit, un peu plus loin on pouvait voir une baignoire encastrée au sol près de la chambre a couché, d'où émanait un parfum de fleur d'oranger, il y avait aussi un bureau en bois massif , un coin fauteuil blanc, une immense salle de bain et une terrasse avec une piscine privé . Bref pour une suite c'était une suite.

à cette vue Momo lâcha son sac à main à l'entrée la bouche grande ouverte de surprise

\- ma parole, ils nous ont vraiment pris pour un couple… dit Shouto avec une gêne perceptible dans la voix

\- c'est sûr que ce n'est pas une chambre de potes ça.. , lui répondit Momo toujours surprise

Il la regarda, elle le regarda, les deux hochèrent les épaules l'air de se dire qu'ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre non plus , et puis se ruèrent en courant sur lit , Momo attrapa un cousin et le jeta au visage de Shouto qui en pris un à son tour et le lui jeta , leurs parties de polochons durèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes , jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'affalent tous les deux sur lit , prient par un fou rire , Momo réussit à se clamer et regarda Shouto , toujours pris d'un rire incontrôlable , elle l'avait vu rarement aussi joyeux et mesura sa chance d'assister à ces rares moments de bonheur ,elle s'éclaircit la voix et Shouto la regarda à son tour étouffant un rire , elle l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant qu'elle allait prendre une douche , il la regarda avec des yeux rieurs et acquiesça , elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain , Shouto se releva et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit , toujours un sourire béat collé au visage , il appréhendait ce voyage mais finalement il s'annonçait beaucoup moins barbant que prévu .


	3. Chapter 3

L'eau chaude ruisselante sur son corps lui faisait un bien fou, la journée avait été longue et éprouvante, elle ne s'attendait pas à dormir ce soir dans une chambre aussi luxueuse, et de surcroît, avec Todoroki Shouto .

elle prévoyait de rentrer chez elle comme à l'accoutumé, prendre une douche , lire un bon roman et s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée , mais le destin en décida autrement , le soleil venait de se coucher et elle pouvait entendre des chants de criquet émaner des jardins de l'hôtel , son ventre commençait à gargouiller , l'heure du dîner n'allait pas tarder à arriver .

il faut que je me dépêche , Shouto voudrait aussi prendre sa douche je suppose , elle rinça ce qui restait sur son corps de savon , essora ses cheveux avec une serviette et se sécha le corps avec une autre , elle avait pris soin de déposer son pyjama et ses sous-vêtements sur le lavabo , elle préférait éviter de déambuler à moitié nue devant Shouto pour avoir à les récupérer , la situation était déjà assez insolite , elle n'allait pas en rajouter .

elle mis ses sous-vêtements , s'enduit le corps d'une lotion hydratante à la cannelle que l'hôtel avec soigneusement déposer sur le rebord du lavabo et mit son pyjama qui se composait d'une chemise en soie couleur crème et d'un short qui allait avec , elle laissa ses cheveux lâchées pour qu'ils sèchent rapidement à l'air libre et empoigna délicatement la porte pour la pousser , une fois sa tête dépassant , elle s'aperçut que la chambre était plongée dans une lumière tamisée , cela dut à toutes les bougies qui se consumaient , elle comprit alors que Shouto les avait allumé , connaissant son attachement pour le traditionnel , il n'appréciait que les choses simples et authentiques , de ce fait la lumières blanche et artificielle ne l'attirait point , cependant , cette ambiance rendait l'atmosphère encore plus romantique qu'avant enfin si cela était possible .. pensa-t-elle, elle se trouvait désormais près du lit et remarqua l'absence de son partenaire, bizarre, elle pensait qu'il la préviendrait s'il était sorti …

\- Momo tu es sortie ?

Sa voix provenait de la terrasse de la suite, elle la suivit et découvrit un Shouto assis sur une table à manger, le coude sur la table et la tête reposant nonchalamment sur la main , devant lui se dressait un buffet de nourriture japonaise , en quantité astronomique , assez pour nourrir une dizaine de personnes, Momo saliva à cette vue , sa gourmandise n'était un secret pour personne , c'était même le secret de son puissant alter , alors pourquoi se priver ?

Elle se rua sur la chaise en face de lui, prit place et joignit ses mains devant t-elle , en signe de bénédiction , Shouto l'imita et lui souhaita bon appétit .

\- C'est le room service qui a apporté le diner ? lui dit -elle en portant un sushi à sa bouche

\- Oui apparemment c'était compris dans la réservation de la suite

\- Dis donc, ton père nous a gâté, lui souris t'elle en portant une autre portion à sa bouche

Shouto releva la tête et la vit manger à un rythme ridiculement long , il comprit qu'elle se retenait par politesse de ne pas engloutir tout le contenu du dîner devant t-elle , il se souvient encore de la mission qu'ils avaient effectuée dans une forêt et qu'elle avait chassé , dépecé et mangé un sanglier entier pendant la nuit croyant qu'il dormait à poing fermé , si elle c'était rendu compte que Shouto n'était pas , comme il l'avais laissé croire , endormi cette nuit-là , elle se serait enfouie sous la terre de honte

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de faire des manières devant moi Momo , tu as besoin de manger alors mange , ne te prive pas lui dit-il un sourire en coin

Elle le regarda, regarda son plat, lui fis un petit sourire de gêne et lâcha sa baguette

\- Et puis merde, dit-elle en empoignant un pauvre saumon grillé qu'elle porta à sa bouche

Shouto la regarda et pouffa de rire, la gourmandise de Momo et ses tendances exhibitionnistes contrastaient complètement avec son apparence et son caractère, il était attendri par sa gloutonnerie, et pensa même qu'il y avait une forme d'élégance dans sa manière de manger, elle ne prêtait même plus attention au fait qu'il la regarde désormais, trop absorbé par le plaisir que lui procurait ces met délicats,

Shouto en profita pour la détailler sous les reflets de la lune, Dieu qu'elle était belle , pensa-t-il , même sans ses artifices elle était d'une beauté presque surnaturel , et le fait que pour une fois , elle ne porte pas un pyjama qui laisse découvrir les trois quarts de son corps la rendaient encore plus féminine , il pouvait sentir une odeur légèrement sucrée émaner de ses mains graciles et de ses cheveux encore humides , qu'elle avait laissé pendre sur le côté , et qui découvrait son port de tête fragile , on aurait dit une poupée en porcelaine qu'on aurait peur de briser , il secoua sa tête et essaya tant bien que mal de se recentrer sur son dîner , il pouvait la regarder pendant des heures mais il se doutait bien que Momo n'allait pas lui laisser une miette s'il continuait à la reluquer .

Le dîner fini , Shouto se leva pour se doucher à son tour , il s'enferma dans la salle de bain laissant à Momo le soin d'appeler le room service pour qu'il puisse débarrasser la table , elle prit place sur le lit , mis ses lunettes de lecture et entama son roman du moments , Shouto sortis de la salle de bain à peine cinq minutes après son entrée , , il était torse nu et portait juste un pantalon de kimono simple en bas , il prit une couverture dans le placard et son oreiller , et s'installa sur le fauteuil de la chambre , , Momo le vit faire par-dessus ses lunettes , elle comprit qu'il préférais lui laisser le lit , en parfait gentleman qu'il était , cette attention la toucha , le fait qu'il fasse toujours très attention à son bien-être avant tout lui faisais chaud au cœur , mais elle sentis en même temps un pincement lui serrer la poitrine , elle avait inconsciemment espéré qu'il se couche à côté d'elle , juste pour une fois , juste pour une nuit …

elle ferma son livre à cette pensée , posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et éteignit la lumière , elle lui souhaitât bonne nuit d'une voix inaudible , à laquelle il répondit un « à toi aussi » d'une voix endormie .

Une demi-heure passa, Shouto n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit , ou plutôt son lit de fortune , il n'était guère habitué à dormir sur les canapé , pas même sur un lit simple , il n'avait connu depuis l'enfance que les tatamis et même s'il avait vécu une bonne partie de son adolescence à l'internat de Yuei ,il avait fait en sorte de transposer le style japonais dans sa chambre , il n'avait jamais réussi à s'habituer à la literie moderne , pas assez naturelle à son gout , et il en faisait les frais cette nuit , il se leva et s'assit , tourna la tête et vit que Momo était profondément endormie , il l'enviait tellement ...

Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

\- et si je dormais à côté d'elle et je me réveillais avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ?

L'idée était alléchante, pas très élégante mais alléchante, s'introduire dans le lit d'une jeune fille sans son accord et sans qu'elle ne soit au courant n'était pas digne de lui , encore plus vu qu'il était censé lui laisser le dit lit .il soupira devant ce dilemme , passer pour un pervers sournois à la Mineta ou passer une nuit blanche sur la canapé , il imaginait déjà Momo raconter son incivilité à ses proches , la mines aussi dégoutée que choquée , cette vision lui était détestable , soudain il vit le visage de son père aux flammes rouges sang le consumer de colère , Enji allait le bruler vif lui , et Momo s'il faisais un seul pas de travers demain , et dans pas de travers , son visage blafard d'insomnie était un point culminant , à côté de ça la mine de déconfite de Momo était acceptable , voire appréciable ,il soupira et se leva le poing serré en se dirigeant vers le lit à baldaquin sur la pointe des pieds ,sa fierté prenais un coups mais au moins , il s'assurait le droit de vivre encore un peu ..

Il se glissa doucement sous les draps , c'était moelleux et d'un confort exquis , rien à voir son pauvre canapé , Momo était face à lui la bouche légèrement entrouverte , et quelques mèches de cheveux retombaient sur son visage , certains étaient aspirés dans sa cavité buccale quand elle inspirais , sa poitrine s'élevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration .Shouto pensait qu'il devait lui faire dos pour éviter de la réveiller mais il n'arrivait plus à se tourner dans l'autre sens , il était comme paralysé , magnétisé , ses yeux étaient scotchés sur son visage , c'était plus fort que lui .

sa beauté était d'un magnétisme de l'ordre du surnaturel , les quelques rayons de lune qui passaient à travers les vitres éclairaient son visage d'une lumière argenté , faisant briller sa peau immaculée et laiteuse , ses yeux en amande aux cils fournis , son nez droit , et ses lèvres charnues , ses lèvres attiraient particulièrement son attention , elle avait la bouche en cœur , parfaitement dessiné , et d'un rosé profond qui virait au rouge écarlate , on aurait presque cru qu'elle était maquillé , il la trouvait même plus belle comme ça , allongé , inerte et fragile , sans artifice et vêtu modestement , on croirais une sculpture tellement elle était gracieuse , Shouto souris tendrement en l'observant , seule ombre au tableau , ces mèches qui retombais sur son visage commençaient à se multiplier .

-elle va s'étouffer avec pensa-t-il

il porta doucement sa main à son visage et dégagea ses mèches qu'il coinça délicatement derrière son oreilles , au moment de retirer sa main , il ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer son visage , en commençant par ses tempes , passant par ses joues rebondies , son nez , son menton , puis il remonta et mis son indexe sur sa lèvre inférieur , qu'il passait de droite à gauche , gauche à droite , elle était d'une douceur ...

Shouto ne remarqua même pas les yeux ébahis qui le fixais , Momo avait senti une pression sur ses lèvres ,une gêne qui l'avait fait penser à un insecte qui se serait introduit dans la chambre , quelle a été sa stupéfaction quand elle vit Todoroki Shouto allongé en face d'elle en train de palper ses lèvres le plus naturellement du monde .

Shouto s'aperçut que Momo le fixait car une rigidité s'était emparé soudainement d'elle , il ne retira pas son pouce pour autant ,il se sentait tellement bien dans cette position , trop bien même , il ne se voyait pas écourter le plaisir , le temps semblait suspendu , Momo avait toujours les yeux écarquillés mais ne cillait pas , Shouto s'était figé, le pouce sur sa bouche , et puis, pris d'une pulsion , mis sa main derrière la nuque de Momo et l'attira vers lui , leurs bouts de nez se touchant , les fronts collé , elle le regardait le souffle coupé , et lui , lui jetait un regard brûlant , il sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues , sa respiration devenait haletante , il plissa les yeux et regarda ses lèvres avec envie , et la rapprocha de lui encore plus , il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque nue , la chaleur s'était emparé d'eux en quelques secondes , il n'en pouvait plus , il combla les centimètres qui séparaient sa bouche de la sienne , commença dans un geste hésitant à effleurer ses lèvres quelques secondes , puis l'embrassa, au début , il n'effectua qu'une pression légère , comme pour s'assurer que son geste était réel , que c'était lui qui tenait fermement Momo de sa main et qui pressais ses lèvres contre les siennes , la sensation était agréable , douce , réconfortante .

puis il descendit sa main plus bas sur son cou , plaça l'autre dans son dos et la serra contre lui tout en approfondissant le baiser , Momo semblait y répondre favorablement , elle avait passé timidement sa langue par-dessus ses lèvres et se livrait désormais à une danse sensuelle avec la sienne , il n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir pareil , il se releva tout en attirant Momo vers lui ,qui mit ses bras autour son cou , en plaçant ses jambes autour de lui et se releva , le baiser devenais passionnel, brûlant, ardent ..

il la déposa sur la table du salon , l'allongea et se mis à califourchon sur elle , il rompit le baiser le temps de souffler et l'observa , elle était aussi haletante que lui , les joues légèrement colorées , il la trouva tellement belle comme ça , quand soudain elle mis sa main sur son visage et l'attira ver elle ,elle l'embrassa encore plus fougueusement qu'avant , il en devenait dingue , il se décolla de sa bouche et se mit à déposer des baisers papillons sur son cou tandis qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts les muscles de son corps , arrivé à la naissance de sa poitrine , il marqua une pause et commença à déboutonner le haut de son pyjama , Momo ne se braqua à ce geste , ce que Shouto senti et arrêta net son entreprise , il vit de l'inquiétude dans son regard , voir de la peur .

Elle avait peur de lui ?

Cette pensée lui était insupportable, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se retira d'elle en s'excusant d'une voix cassée , prit une paire de tongs et sortit de la chambre la tête baissée .

\- mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? se dit Shouto d'une voix coléreuse en tapant du pied une poutre du couloir de l'hôtel.

Momo était toujours allongée sur la table, abasourdie.

des larmes avaient commencé couler sur ses joues, c'était l'incompréhension pour elle, il avait enfin fait le premier pas , elle avait enfin pu mettre un mot sur ses sentiments envers Shouto et il s'en va ?

La laissant cruellement seule, perdue. Blessée ...

Et amoureuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Vide

Il n'y avait que du vide, autour de lui, en lui, Shouto avait l'impression d'avoir laissé son âme dans cette chambre, le néant s'était emparé de son corps, de son être, de son cœur, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, ni pourquoi il s'était barré aussi sèchement ne laissant que ce silence pesant derrière lui.

il déambulait de couloir en couloir dans l'hôtel , sans même voir ce qu'il y avait devant lui , ni où il allait , il devait juste s'éloigner , s'éloigner d'elle le temps de remettre ses idée en place ,enfin , si un jour il pourrait encore la regarder dans les yeux , mais si c'était sa tête qui clochait il ne se serait jamais aventuré à s'introduire dans son lit , encore moins à la toucher , ni l'embrasser , ni la porter , ou la déshabiller , il savait juste qu'il en avait envie , qu'il n'a pas pu résister , LUI résister , alors pourquoi ? elle ne semblait pas manifester la moindre résistance, au contraire, elle semblait prendre au moins autant de plaisir que lui.

Non. Elle était certes surprise au début, puis elle s'était détendue, au point de devenir entreprenante mais alors pourquoi il l'avait senti se braquer ?

Shouto s'arrêtât devant un patio qui donnait sur un jardin ou trônait une fontaine, mit ses coudes sur le muret et enfouit sa tête dans ses deux mains en fermant ses yeux, il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, en long en large en travers, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication à son pourquoi, ou plutôt ses pourquoi. il souffla de frustration, c'était bien l'une des rares fois où la situation lui échappait, et c'était avec Momo.

Le crépuscule matinal, commençait à inonder le jardin de ses reflets violacés, il avait perdu la notion de temps tellement il cogitait, même la petite brise matinale ne l'avait pas fait frissonner

Une seule chose suscitât une réaction de sa part, une voix familière prévenant de l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Hey double face !

« putain, il ne manquait plus que lui , la totale » pesta intérieurement Shouto . En se décollant du muret.

Katsuki Bakugo , trempé de sueur , un sourire narquois collé au visage s'avançait vers lui , en jogging et tee-shirt blanc de sport , visiblement il venait d'effectuer son jogging matinal pensa shouto .

Katsuki arrivé à sa hauteur, le prit dans ses bras dans une accolade que Kirishima qualifierai de '' viril '', Shouto , bien que sur les fesses de retrouver Katsuki dans cet hôtel , appréciait leurs retrouvailles , ils n'étaient certes pas les meilleurs amis du monde , mais il a commencé à lui trouver un charme avec les année et s'était habitué à son tempérament quelques peu spécial , c'était devenu un ami . Pas aussi proche que Midoriya mais, un bon ami tout de même.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je pensais que tu étais en mission à l'étranger, lui demanda Shouto avec un micro sourire

-Oui j'ai du rentrer pour la cérémonie, bibi a repris le flambeau de best Jeanist , je ne pouvais pas rater ça ,Lui répondit-il en montrant toutes ses dents dans un grand sourire et en bombant le torse fièrement

-Félicitations, c'est sincèrement mérité, lui répondis shouto avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule

-Tu viens représenter ton père c'est ça, je t'ai vu à la réception avec Yaoyoruzu , hier soir , je voulais attendre le diner pour venir vous voir mais je vous ai cherché en vain ..

-Ah… lui dis shouto en détournant tristement le regard vers le patio, reprenant sa position accoudé au muret .

Katsuki n'était pas dupe, quelque chose clochait, Shouto avait une tête d'enterrement malgré les petits sourires qu'il lui avait jeté, de plus, que fait-il en bas de pyjama et torse nu, seul à cette heure-ci , au milieu des couloirs de l'hôtel . il avait remarqué la gêne des deux lors de leurs entrée dans l'hôtel, mais rien de bien méchant, alors que maintenant , Shouto avait l'air d'avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules , il lui faisait de la peine , lui qui était toujours impassible , il avait l'air d'être en détresse , il n'était pas sûr d'être la personne adéquate pour lui prodiguer des conseils , il doutait même que Shouto veuille se confier à lui mais rien ne coute d'essayer en tout cas .

Katasuki prit place à côté de lui, l'observant d'un œil bienveillant . (oui je sais venant de lui c'est chelou )

-Tu as une sale tête tu sais, lui dit bakugo en s'accoudant lui aussi

-Je sais …

-Au fait, ou est Yaoyoruzu ? vous n'étiez pas censé représenter ton père tous les deux ?

-Elle dort dans notre suite, enfin, je crois …

-Votre suite ? je ne savais pas que vous étiez…

-Non, on ne l'est pas c'est juste qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de chambres et on a dut se partager une suite …

-Ah je vois, lui répondit Bakugo .

Le silence prit place , Shouto observait les yeux livides devant lui , bakugo le regardait tristement , il commençais à dessiner des hypothèses dans sa tête , il conclut que quelque chose s'était produite entre leurs arrivé à l'hôtel et maintenant , en moins de 10 h ,ça ne devais pas être un accident survenu à l'un de ses proches sinon il serais parti , alors ça a forcement un lien avec Yaoyoruzu , un mal entendu ? Un geste déplacé ? non, Shouto n'était pas du genre rancunier, il avait l'air plutôt coupable, il était rongé par la culpabilité, oui c'était ça , il regrettait quelques chose qui s'était passé , mais quoi ?

-Vous avez diné dans votre suite c'est ça ? lui lança soudainement Bakugo

Shouto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête

-Je vois.

C'est sûr , quelque chose s'était produit dans cette suite , Katsuki savait qu'il y avait une ambiguïté entre eux , c'était flagrant , et ce depuis le lycée , ils passaient quasiment tout leurs temps ensemble , encore plus maintenant qu'ils travaillent ensemble , il arriva à la conclusion que Shouto avait fait quelques chose à Yaoyoruzu , ça ne pouvait être que ça .

-Tu sais, interpella Katsuki , entre toi et Yaoyoruzu ,quelques chose est arrivé , tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette et j'ai bien vu qu'hier tout allait bien , alors forcément quelques chose t'as poussé à quitter la suite à moitié à poil au beau milieu de la nuit , je ne vois pas d'autres explication .

Shouto le regarda estomaqué, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bakugo comprenne la situation aussi vite, mais rien d'étonnant, il était loin, très loin d'être idiot , ceci dit, il ressentit un micro soulagement , le fait qu'il ait comprit sans qu'il n'ait à lui expliquer quoique ce soit , lui enlevait un poids , il se sentait mal de déballer sa vie privé à quelqu'un , encore moins à cette tête brulé de Bakugo , il avait l'impression d'être dans un film à l'eau de rose , tellement la situation lui paraissait improbable , mais tant qu'à faire , un avis extérieur était le bienvenu ,surtout que Bakugo le connaissais assez bien lui et Momo .

-En gros … oui c'est à peu près ça . lui répondis Shouto quelques peu gêné et la tête baissée

Bakugo le regarda avec un sourcil arqué, il avait tapé dans le mil, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shouto , d'un geste réconfortant avec un sourire en coin , et lui dis de le suivre prendre un café en bas , ça pourrait le calmer et puis ils pourraient en parler tranquillement , Shouto accepta et le suivi sans broncher .

Arrivé à la terrasse du café de l'hôtel , le serveur leurs servit deux petit déjeuné à la française , café noir , jus d'orange , et viennoiserie , Shouto porta sa tasse à sa bouche tandis que Bakugo le regardais d'un air réfléchie , il ouvra la bouche pour soumettre à Shouto sa supposition concernant sa nuit avec Momo mais il fut devancé par celui-ci .

-On s'est embrassé, j'ai paniqué et je me suis barré dit Shouto en un souffle le regard toujours baissé sur sa tasse

-QUOI ?! toi et Yaoyoruzu ? juste comme ça ?

-Non à vrai dire, j'ai eu du mal à dormir sur le canapé alors je me suis allongé à côté d'elle et c'est là où ça a dégénéré …

-Tu veux dire que tu t'es jeté sur elle et qu'elle a pris peur ?

-Plus ou moins, au début c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, elle était d'abord surprise et puis elle est devenue réceptive puis même entreprenante.

-Mais alors ou est le problème ?

Shouto lâcha brusquement sa tasse, pris d'une soudaine anxiété, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bakugo , il comprit alors qu'il était perdu dans ses sentiments , pire , qu'il craignait d'avoir franchi un point de non-retour .

-Dis-moi, quand tu parlais de situation qui dégénère, tu ne parlais pas de vos petits baisers de chasteté

Shouto secoua la tête de droite à gauche l'air de lui dire que non , c'est alors que bakugo compris .

-Vous vous êtes embrassé, c'est devenu plus intense et vous vouliez aller plus loin et elle t'a repoussé c'est ça ?

Silence

Aucune réaction de la part de Shouto , « non ils ne l'ont quand même pas fait c'est pas possible » pensa Bakugo en portant sa main à sa bouche pour éviter à Todoroki de voir la surprise que sa grande bouche ouverte exprimait , il était déjà mal comme ça il n'allait pas l'embarrasser encore plus .

-Je sais ce que tu te dis, Non , on est pas allé aussi loin , on a failli c'est vrai , je l'ai senti se braquer à un moment et j'ai arrêté , j'ai cru voir de la peur dans ses yeux , je n'ai pas supporté ça …

Katsuki le regarda songeur, décidément ce double face était fidèle à lui-même, à trop vouloir respecter les femmes, éviter de leurs faire de mal , il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt sur son vrai problème , bon , je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins , se dit Katsuki en croisant ses bras devant lui , il a besoin de se faire secouer .

-Ecoute , ça fait quelques années déjà que je suis marié à Ochaco , je pense avoir un minimum de légitimité à te donner des conseils concernant les femmes non ?

Shouto le regarda ébahit et esquissa difficilement, mais il n'avait pas tort, il était en couple depuis ses 18 ans avec la même personne, marié depuis 3 ans, il avait du mal à l'admettre mais Katsuki était la personne adéquate à le conseiller sur cette question.

-Déjà, je ne pense pas que cette situation se serait produite avec une autre femme, tu as toujours été très proche de Yaoyoruzu , ça a toujours été ambiguë entre vous , et ni toi ni elle n'êtes du genre à avoir des aventures , je doute même que vous ayez déjà eu des relations .

-Pour elle je ne sais pas mais pour moi non c'est vrai.

-Elle non plus, je le sais puisque ma femme me l'as dit, et d'expérience je sais qu'une femme ne se serait jamais laissé faire si elle n'avait pas un minimum de sentiments et /ou d'attirance pour un homme. et puis, tu étais tellement occupé à penser qu'elle avait eu peur que tu ne t'ais même pas demandé pourquoi tu as fait ça

-Si j'y ai pensé, j'ai été pris d'une pulsion sur le moment, je ne sais pas, je l'ai embrassé comme si ma vie en dépendait, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant …

-Elle t'attire. ça, c'est indéniable, mais tu es sur que ce n'était que du désir sur le moment ?

Shouto se tut , c'est vrai , il avait déjà ressenti de l'attirance pour elle , la proximité de la chambre et le contexte l'ont poussé à l'action , mais aussi loin qu'il se souvienne , il a toujours eu un faible pour elle , il trouvait qu'elle se détachait de toute les autres femme , il l'aimait autant pour ses qualité que ses défauts , chaque parcelle de son être l'aimait , elle le comblait , le rendait heureux , elle faisait de lui une personne meilleure chaque jour , il l'aimait , il l'aimait , il était inconditionnellement amoureux d'elle , depuis tout ce temps , il prenait ce sentiments pour de l'affection , tellement il s'était habitué au rythme de son cœur à sa proximité , mais en vérité , il avait tellement peur de faire du mal à une autre femme qu'il avait inconsciemment refoulé ses sentiments . c'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche maintenant, il était fou amoureux d'elle, depuis le début, depuis le premier jour, il était tombé éperdument amoureux de Momo Yaoyoruzu .

Katsuki le regarda avec un sourire en coin , le déclic s'était produit , cet idiot de double face a enfin pu se rendre compte de ses sentiments , si à Yuei on lui avait dit qu'il ferais office de conseiller conjugal à Tododroki Shouto plus tard , il aurait ri à s'en étouffer .

-Bon ben je pense que tu as enfin compris mon vieux, cette nana, tu l'aimes, tu ne l'a pas embrassé parce que tu en avait juste envie, mais parce que c'était vitale pour vous deux .

-Oui… mais reste un petit problème.. j'ai vu de l'effroi dans ses yeux et je suis parti , je ne sais pas comment est-ce que je pourrais rattraper ça …

-Eumm , dit Bakugo en portant un indexe à sa bouche l'air de réfléchir , je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu peur de toi au fait , mais c'est allé un trop vite entre vous et elle a paniqué , surtout que je pense que c'est la première fois pour elle , enfin tu vois les filles ça ne vit pas la première fois comme nous , Ochaco m'as fait une crise de larme pendant des heures à notre nuit de noces alors pas étonnent que Yaoyoruzu ai flippé .

-Je vois, j'espère que c'est juste ça alors, j'aurais dut être plus rassurant c'est vrai , lui dit Shouto en lui souriant , Merci , tu m'as bien aidé .

-Quand tu veux mon pote, je te conseille d'aller lui parler maintenant, dis-lui ce que tu ressens, ne t'inquiète pas je pense que ça ira.

-Oui, dit-il en se levant, je te vois ce soir au gala , passe mon bonjour à Ochaco .

Il partit en lui faisant un signe de main, se dirigeant vers sa suite.

-Bonne chance mon pote, lui dit –il en portant un pain au chocolat à sa bouche.

Shouto était arrivé à la porte de sa suite , il se figea une bonne dizaine de minutes devant celle-ci , le poing en l'air prêt à toquer mais il n'y arrivait pas , il avait peur d'avoir scellé son avenir avec Momo au moment où il l'avait laissé , il sait qu'il l'avait blessée , qu'il se devait de rester là avec elle , la rassurer , lui dire enfin qu'il l'aimait , qu'elle était la femme de sa vie , qu'il remuerais ciel et terre rien que pour pouvoir la serrer encore contre lui , l'embrasser , la regarder sourire , oui . il ferais n'importe quoi pour effacer ce moment, mais là , il devais faire face à son erreur , à ses erreur , et il ne savait pas comment ..

Il baissa finalement le poing, pris un morceau de papier qu'il avait dans sa poche et écrivit un petit mot qu'il glissa sous la porte ,

« Retrouve moi ce soir au gala, je t'attendrais près de la grande fontaine , j'ai quelque chose à te dire c'est important … s'il te plait accorde moi au moins cette dernière faveur , tu ne le regretta pas , Shoto .» .

 **Note de l'auteur**

 **Voila voila , vous ne vous attendiez pas au coup de Bakugo expert en relation amoureuse , j'ai voulu un peu renverser la tendance plutôt que d'avoir une réunion de fille type momo/kyoko ou encore midorya/Shoto , je m'excuse du retard , j'avais mes partiels , et oui je suis vielle , il ne reste qu'un chapitre normal , dites-moi si vous voulez un chapitre extra lemon ou un chapitres spécial après voyage , j'ai tenu compte de vos remarques , j'ai corrigé les trois premier chapitres et j'ai essayé de bien ponctuer celui çi , j'attends vos retours bisous**.


	5. Chapter 5

Momo ouvra difficilement les yeux, ses paupières étaient gonflées, son visage bouffi, elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, ne s'étant même pas souvenu s'être endormie sur la table, son dos douloureux le lui rappela bien assez tôt, elle avait l'impression d'être entrée dans un état second, que s'était-il passé la nuit dernière ? Était-ce réel ou bien avait-elle hallucinée ?

Elle se leva brusquement et accourue à la salle de bain, elle avait une sale tête , les cheveux ébouriffés et collés par la sueur sur son front , son chemisier de nuit était à moitié défait , elle aperçut une petite trainée de traces rosacées partant de son cou à la naissance de sa poitrine , elle effleura ce passage du bout des doigts , la bouche entrouverte , au fur à mesure qu'elle remontait sa main , elle avait l'impression de revivre la nuit dernière , la sensation du corps de Shouto contre le sien , ses doigts sur sa peau , ses lèvres effleurant les siennes , l'embrassant , la caressant , ses cheveux chatouillant son nez tandis qu'il la portait .. Ses souvenirs était si vivaces, et remontaient si violement à sa mémoire que des larmes avaient spontanément recommencé à couler sur son visage sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Oui elle n'avait pas rêvé, il s'était bien passé un moment charnel entre eux la nuit dernière, et c'est avec amertume qu'elle essuya ses larmes, elle retenait surtout ces dernières minutes déchirantes, où Shouto était parti en claquant la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule et perdue.

Perdue, elle l'était toujours, désorienté, brisée et anxieuse aussi, elle appréhendait l'après, allait-elle continuer à travailler avec lui ? Allaient-ils garder leur amitié intacte ? , allaient-il au contraire la développer et devenir amants ? Ou bien avaient- ils signé la fin de leurs rapports et couper les ponts ?

Son cœur se serra à cette dernière supposition, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait vivre sans lui , il lui était aussi indispensable que l'air qu'elle respirait , elle en mourrait , le reste de sa vie ne serais qu'une longue agonie dans l'attente de la délivrance de la mort , oui , c'est à ça que ressemblerais sa vie sans lui , aucune perspective de bonheur , aucune .

Elle essuya ses larmes et prit une longue inspiration, la situation était dramatique oui , elle ne savait pas comment elle allait la gérer , mais elle avait un travail à faire aujourd'hui , et se défiler de ses responsabilités ne lui ressemblait pas , elle avait promis à Endeavor de bien le représenter et elle comptait bien s'y tenir , avec ou sans Shouto .

« Allez ma grande, prend sur toi, juste pour ce soir.» se dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir, elle enleva ses vêtements , et entra dans la douche , histoire de se rafraîchir et commencer sa préparation au gala ,il lui aura fallu une bonne heure pour faire son gommage , son shampoing ,masque , savonnage et hydratation , en sortant de la douche, elle vit un plateau repas déposé sur la table , et bien sûr , aucune trace de Todoroki .

Quoique , en s'habillant , elle aperçus un morceau de papier dépasser de la porte d'entrée , interloquée , elle s'avançât , s'accroupit et le prit , en une fraction de seconde , sans même lire le contenu , elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de celui qui faisait battre son cœur , enfin un signe de vie . Shouto était passé par la chambre .elle lut attentivement les mots écrits dessus.

« Retrouve moi ce soir au gala, je t'attendrais près de la grande fontaine, j'ai quelque chose à te dire c'est important … s'il te plait accorde moi au moins cette dernière faveur, tu ne le regretta pas, Shouto .» .

L'anxiété de Momo la regagnait au fur à mesure de sa lecture, les mots « quelques choses d'important » et « dernière faveur » ne lui présageaient rien de bon, mais elle avait pris sa résolution, le travail avant tout, elle règlera cette histoire avec Shouto une fois la cérémonie finie, même si dans un sens, son avenir, celui de Shouto, leurs avenir, tenait sur ce bout de papier, et sur ce que Shouto comptait lui dire après la cérémonie.

Momo fini de se faire les ongles, son brushing, s'habilla simplement d'une robe légère d'été et descendit prendre son déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, si elle restait cloitré pour le reste de la journée dans cette suite, elle suffoquerais d'angoisse, à chaque fois qu'elle repassait devant le lit , elle sentait les larmes lui remonter au yeux .

Une fois attablé, en train de manger des lasagnes bolognaise, elle sentit quelqu'un tirer la chaise en face d'elle et s'y assoir ,elle eut un haut le cœur croyant que c'était Shouto , mais le grand sourire d'ochaco lui fit office de bonjour , d'abords surprise , elle se jetât dans ses bras , manquant de faire renverser la table et son plat , Ochaco l'embrassa chaleureusement , elles ne s'étaient pas vus depuis au moins une année , et étaient ravies de enfin se retrouver .

« Punaise, ce que tu m'as manquée » lui dit Momo en se rasseyant.

« toi aussi, Katasuki a vu Todoroki ce matin, il lui a dit que tu étais venu avec lui, j'ai oublié de lui demander votre numéro de chambre, et je me suis que je te trouverais à coup sûr ici à l'heure du déjeuner, vu que les deux sont sortis faire je ne sais quoi » .

« Shouto est avec Bakugo ? » Demanda Momo ahurie.

« oui , ils sont sortis tôt ce matin , j'ai pas osé demandé le pourquoi du comment , ils avaient l'air assez pressés , et Katsuki ne me répond plus au téléphone depuis .. » .

En voyant la mine déconcertée de Momo, Ochaco lui demanda si quelques chose de spécial s'était passé, après une minutes d'hésitation, Momo lui déballa tout , tout les détails de leur nuit , ses sentiments , ses doutes , son braquage , ses larmes , ses angoisses .

Ochaco l'écouta à moitié surprise, elle savait que pour que Katsuki et Shouto soit collé comme cul est chemise, un cas de force majeure s'était forcément produit et voilà ce qui expliquait tout .

« ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille couper les ponts avec toi, c'est totalement improbable, mais comme Todoroki est quelqu'un d'assez difficile à cerner, donc je ne pourrais pas trop te dire ce qui se passe dans sa tête »

Un peu rassuré Momo lui adressa un petit rire taquin, Ochaco releva le sourcil ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'elle avait dit .

« Quoi ? »

« tu es quand même mariée au King bomberkill , plus difficile à cerner tu meurs »

« Ah, Haha il n'est pas difficile à cerner, mais plutôt à apprivoiser, une fois qu'il s'ouvre à toi, c'est un vrai pipelet. »

Momo rit, s'imaginer Bakugo et Ochaco sur leur lit conjugal en train de « gossiper » était hilarant, mais ils étaient heureux et tout le monde pouvait le voir, elle espérait juste être aussi heureuse qu'elle, et elle allait être fixée dans quelques heures…

Les filles parlèrent tout au long du déjeuner, prirent un thé après, ce moments les détendirent toute les deux , la solitude ne faisais qu'étouffer Momo et faire remonter ses angoisses , tandis qu'ochaco stressait à l'idée d'accompagner son mari à ce Gala , rien de mieux qu'un moment entre filles pour décompresser tout ça .

C'est à cet instant que le téléphone d'ochaco sonna, message de Katsuki :

« Chérie, Si tu es avec Momo, tu peux lui demander de te donner les affaires de Todoroki et les ramener à notre chambre, bisous, je t'aime » .

Ochaco souffla, il était presque 17h , Le gala aura lieu à 19h30 , ils leurs restait un peu plus de deux heures pour se préparer , Ochaco montra le message à Momo qui écarquilla les yeux à son tour surprise , puis prie Ochaco de la suivre à sa suite , elle rangea les affaires de Shouto dans un cabas en toile et lui donna, elle l'enlaça et prie congé , elles allaient se retrouver dans deux heures dans la grande salle de conférence , mais à peine entrée dans la chambre la solitude et l'angoisse avaient recommencer à la ronger , elle prie une grande inspiration , expira .

« Ça va aller, plus que deux heures, plus que deux putains d'heures »

Elle ouvra sa valise et sortit plusieurs robes , les mis sur le lit et porta son indexe à menton une petite minute , son choix se porta vite sur une robe courte patineuse , manches longues , au décolleté festonné plongeant , et couleur baie , cette robe n'était pas la plus dispendieuse qu'elle possédait ni la plus bling-bling, mais elle était simple , élégante et elle la mettait en valeur , et la couleur baie était sa préférée et dans un sens ca la rassurais , elle n'avait pas trop envie de se faire remarquer ce soir , surtout auprès de Shouto après ce qui s'était passé . Elle l'enfila, mit des bas noir transparents effets poudré, avec une couture à l'ancienne au dos, mit des escarpins compensés noir pointus, un collier en or fin, avec un pendentif en émeraude, que Shouto lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire , et les boucles d'oreilles qui vont avec .

Elle se fit un chignon bas coiffé-décoiffé, en laissant quelques mèches libres du côté droit de son visage, et se maquilla simplement d'un trait d'Eye liner, d'un rouge à lèvre framboise, de mascara et d'un blush rosé légèrement irisé.

Elle se posta devant la Glace une dernière fois , elle sourit à son reflet malgré le stress et la tristesse qui la gagnait , elle se trouvait belle , non , elle se trouvait canon , elle n'en avait pas fait des tonnes et pourtant , elle n'aurait pas pu être plus présentable que ça , Endeavor serait fière d'elle , Shouto aussi , Enfin elle le pensait .. Elle saisit son Clutsh , passa le pas de la porte de sa suite, la gorge nouée, le cœur serré, elle allait enfin LE revoir, elle allait enfin savoir.

Momo s'avança jusqu'à la salle de Gala , elle vit plusieurs tables formant un cercle , chacune était orné de nappe en soie dorée et de vaisselle en porcelaine fine , au milieux de chacune d'entre elles trônait un chandelier et un bouquet de roses blanches , il y avait aussi au-dessus des serviettes des petites pancartes sur lesquels figuraient les noms des invités , elle chercha le sien en vain , elle se dit qu'il devait y avoir une erreur où qu'on l'ai compté comme l'accompagnatrice de Shouto , c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut Ochaco lui faire de grands gestes de l'autres côté de la salle , elle le rejoignit , Ochaco la prie de s'assoir à côté d'elle .

« Je ne comprends pas, je ne trouve pas mon nom .., et c'est pas la place de ton mari ça ? »

« Si si , mais reste avec moi en attendant qu'il vienne, c'est normal il y'a eu un petit changement je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.. » lui dit' ochaco avec un petit sourire en coin

Momo la regarda interloquée, Ochaco était surement dans une confidence qu'elle ne pouvait partager avec elle, cette dernière lui agrippa sa main et la serra d'un geste réconfortant, Momo lui faisais de la peine mais elle ne pouvait trahir la parole qu'elle avait donné à son mari et à Shouto , et c'était surtout pour son bien .

Momo Toujours perdue, malgré la présence d'Ochaco, balayait la salle des yeux toute les deux minutes, aucune traces de Shouto , ni de Bakugo , il était 19h25 , allaient- ils se défiler à la remise de prix , la terre les avait -elle absorbé ? Que se passait-il à la fin ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut Bakugo s'avancer d'un pas précipité vers elles depuis l'entrée , une chemise blanche entrouverte , un pantalons noir simple , des mocassins noirs et les cheveux en bataille , Un grand sourire aux lèvres , ses crocs était bien voyant , arrivé à leurs table il se pencha pour lui faire la bise , et embrasser furtivement Ochaco .

« Enfin j'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais » lui dit Ochaco en lui rendant son baiser.

« Juste un petit réglage de dernière minute » lui répondit-il avec un sourire

Puis il porta son regard sur Momo qui lui rendis son regard inquiète, elle s'attendait au pire , il lui tendit son bras qu'elle prie un peu hésitante .

« Yaoyoruzo, permet moi de t'escorter jusqu'à la terrasse »

« Hein ? Et la remise des prix ? Et Tododroki ? » Lui répondit-elle affolé.

« oublie la remise des prix, Todoroki m'as fait une procuration pour que je puisse recevoir le prix en son nom, on vous le rapportera plus tard.. Maintenant, je crois que vous avez des choses plus importantes à vous dire ».

Momo déglutit à l'entente de ces mots, il ne fallait pas être futé pour comprendre que Bakugo était au courant de leurs situation, elle rougit à cette pensée, mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde, la peur la prit de plein fouet quand ils arrivèrent à la terrasse de l'hôtel.

Son cœur battait à la chamade, si fort et si intensément qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique, Bakugo Lâchât son bras et lui susurra un « bonne chance » avant de partir, tout un adressant un sourire à celui qui se tenait de l'autre bout de la terrasse, assit , les mains jointes sur la bordure de la fontaine , les cheveux virevoltant à la brise nocturne , habillé d'un élégant ensemble gris en laine fine , et d'un chemisier blanc au col mao , chaussure en Dain Camel .

Todoroki Shouto .

Excitation, envie ,peur , hésitation , appréhension , désir , angoisse , amour .

toutes ses émotions se mélangeaient en elle, elle avait l'impression que ses jambes vrillaient, qu'ils ne la portaient plus, elle avait chaud, froid, elle savait que son avenir dépendait de ce moment , qu'il était suspendu aux lèvres de Shouto .

elle ne désirait qu'une chose à ce moment-là, courir jusqu'à lui, se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser, l'embrasser si fort comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle le faisais pour la dernière fois , car ce sera peut-être la dernière , la dernière fois qu'elle pourra le sentir contre elle , avant que tout soit fini .

Ils restèrent immobile à se regarder une bonne dizaine de minutes, Shouto l'observait fixement, toujours les deux mains jointes, il était subjugué par sa beauté, il voyait de la tristesse dans ses yeux, de la rougeur sur ses joues, il savait qu'elle était perdue , blessée .

son cœur se serra quand il se dit qu'elle était dans cet états à cause de lui , il ne savait pas si elle allait lui pardonner sa maladresse , si elle partageait ses sentiments , mais il était décidé , c'était maintenant ou jamais , au moins il n'aura pas de regret .

il s'avança vers elle lentement, Momo se pétrifia un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il entreprenait vers elle, chaque pas amplifiait ses inquiétudes, ses peurs, ses doutes.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'abaissa, mit ses deux bras autours d'elle , enfouis son visage dans le creux son cou , et la serra fort contre lui , surprise , Momo reste inerte , les bras pendants de chaque côtés , il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et respira à plein nez son parfum , il s'enivra de sa senteur , comme pour se donner du courage , comme pour s'imprégner d'elle une dernière fois , avant de franchir le pas qui allait sceller leurs sorts à tous les deux .

Elle porta ses deux bras autour de son cou, lui rendant son étreinte, la pression commençait à descendre doucement mais surement , cet ascenseur émotionnel eu pour effet de la faire éclater en sanglots silencieux , Shouto ne s'en rendit compte qu'au bout de quelques minutes , quand sa chemise a commencé à s'humidifier , il décolla un de ses bras de sa taille et le porta à ses jambes qu'il porta , Momo avait gardé sa tête contre son torse et continuer de pleurer , il s'avança jusqu'à la fontaine et s'assit , avec Momo sur ses jambes et la tête enfouis contre sa poitrine .

Il passa sa main sur sa tête pour la calmer un bon quart d'heure, quand arrêta de sangloter elle releva la tête vers lui et il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, un sourire tendre , qu'elle lui rendit timidement , il embrassa son front avant de la reposer à côté de lui et saisir sa main droite ,sur laquelle il déposa un baiser également .

« Je suis tellement désolé Momo , tellement, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je regrette de t'avoir blessée comme ça » .

« J'ai cru que tu n'allais plus jamais me parler, j'ai eu tellement peur ».

« C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, c'est moi qui ai merdé et pas qu'un peu, si tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir ou me pardonner je trouverais ça tellement légitime par rapport à ce que je t'ai fait »

« ce que tu as fait ?» lui demanda Momo interloqué, parlait-il du fait qu'ils se soient embrassé, ou du fait qu'il soit parti brusquement sans demander son reste .

Shouto la regarda du coin de l'œil et s'éclaircit la voix, c'était le moment, il fallait lui dire maintenant, il se leva et se posta devant elle, prit ses deux mains et respira un bon coup.

« j'ai mal fait les choses, et je le regrette amèrement , mais il m'aura fallu cette erreur pour me rendre compte de plusieurs choses » il marqua une pause , « je veux que tu saches d'abord qu'hier , je n'ai pas agis par pure désir , enfin un peu , mais il n'y pas que ça , je te respecte beaucoup , même plus qu'aucune autre femme , et je n'aurais jamais dut te prendre au dépourvu comme ça , et encore moins te laisser sans aucune explication »

Momo l'écoutait attentivement, elle appréhendait la suite, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si il était en train de se déclarer à elle ou de lui annoncer qu'il voulait s'en tenir à leurs amitié.

« quand je t'ai embrassé, j'ai sentis beaucoup de sentiment enfouie se raviver en moi , des sensations que j'avais ressentis depuis le premiers jours où je t'ai rencontré , et que j'ai refoulé , par peur , crainte ou juste par pratique , j'étais perdu , mais maintenant je sais que … »

il la regarda droit dans les yeux et vit une étincelle s'allumer, elle était pendue à ses lèvres, elle s'attendait à tout et n'importe quoi à cet instant là .

« je sais maintenant que je t'ai toujours aimé Momo, je suis fou amoureux de toi , depuis le premier jour , et je le serais surement jusqu'au dernier , j'ai été idiot d'ignorer mes sentiments depuis toutes ces années mais maintenant , si il y'as une chose dont j'ai une certitude absolue , c'est que je t'aime plus que tout » .

Au fur et à mesure que Shouto parlait , elle avait recommencé à sangloter , encore plus fort , encore plus intensément qu'avant , c'était des larmes de joie , l'euphorie l'avait tellement submergée qu'elle avait commencé à en trembler , Shouto ne savait pas quoi faire , ni penser , était-elle heureuse , déçus , brisée ?

Il ne savait plus où se mettre vu sa réaction, ni quoi faire, il s'accroupit cependant à sa hauteur pour la prendre encore dans ces bras, décidément il ne savait que la faire pleurer.

Elle se jetât d'un coup sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse et l'embrassant à pleine bouche, soulagé, shouto la serra dans ses bras et lui rendit son baiser, elle pouvait sentir un petit sourire de soulagement se dessiner contre sa bouche .

Elle rompit le baiser et le regarda, essuya ses yeux de ses manches et lui sourit, il lui sourit à son tour, puis soudainement, elle le gifla . Shouto Abasourdi la regarda estomaqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as été con putain »

Shouto porta sa main à sa joue légèrement endolorie et ria de bon cœur.

il tendit sa main derrière la nuque de sa tendre et la tira vers lui , il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres , puis lui dit , le regard ancré dans le sien .

« Un con oui, mais un con qui t'aime vraiment »

Elle se repencha vers lui, le rembrassa , et lui dit :

« Vraiment ? »

« vraiment, et toi , tu m'aimes ? » lui dit-il le regard supplicié

Elle l'embrassa une seconde fois , plus passionnément , plus fougueusement , se décolla de lui et lui dit :

« Plus que tout, je t'aime plus que tout Todoroki Shouto »

Il lui sourit sincèrement , comblé , heureux , soulagé , releva son dos et l'attirât vers lui , il coinça sa tête entre ses deux mains , la fixa du regard quelques seconde , lui susurra un « je t'aime » et l'embrassa , si fort , si intensément , comme pour lui faire passer ses sentiments à travers ce baiser , elle y répondit avec joie , le serrant contre elle .

si il y avait une définition du mot bonheur sur la terre, ce serrais ce moment-là.

Elle rompit le baiser et se leva, lui tendit une main qu'il attrapa, et le tira dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'engouffre avec lui dans l'un des ascenseurs.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de leur étage, et le couvera de baisers pendant ce laps de temps, il commençais à sentir de la chaleur monter en lui , mais la regarda inquisiteur ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir , elle attrapa ses deux mains , et les tira hors de l'ascenseur vers leur suite .

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« il me semble qu'on a laissé quelques choses d'inachevé dans cette suite non ? » lui dit -elle en le tirant vers cette dernière avec un sourire coquin .

Il rit à cette vue, décidément le naturel revenait au Galop , et Momo restait une meneuse même dans l'intimité , ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire , bien au contraire .

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Voila le dernier chapitre sans lemon , et putain ce qu'il m'aura fait souffrir celui là , j'en suis assez satisfaite et j'espère que vous le serez aussi , pour la suite j'aimerais savoir si vous souhaitez un lemon de la nuit qui suit , ou un chapitre après un mois du voyage , ou bien les deux , Merci d'avoir porté de l'intérêt à cette fic , la première que j'écrit et j'attend vos retours avec impatience bisous .**

 **Architecturita .**


End file.
